The Final Year
by Miana Isabella
Summary: While Harry, Ron, and Hermione are away seeking Horcruxes, Neville, Luna, and Ginny must help keep courage, strength, and skill alive at Hogwarts. Set during the final book.
1. Chapter 1

When all hope is lost,

Sometimes a new light appears,

Unexpectedly

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters, as I am not J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neville:

Life was going to be different in my seventh year. I could feel it as soon as I walked onto the train on Platform 9 ¾. I mean, it was different everywhere, but, I'd always thought that—somehow—Hogwarts would have been different. I guess what was wrong was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't there. And everyone had noticed.

"Hi, Neville! D'you know where Harry is?" Seamus asked as I walked by.

"No clue. Probably something to do with—you know." I grimaced and kept walking as Seamus nodded in agreement.

I grabbed the door handle, and slid the compartment door open. The first thing that I saw was a pale blue trunk on the rack.

"Oh, sorry." I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me.

"It's okay, you can stay here." The voice was familiar. I'm usually horrible with names, but after two years ago in the Ministry, I would never forget that voice.

"Luna! How are you?" I kept my voice as cheerful as possible, but it was a struggle. Everything was subdued, and so was I. I walked in, and stowed my trunk on the rack.

"Not bad, considering the circumstances! I mean, with all the Thavies around here, it's impossible to be cheerful." She gave a sad smile, and then continued. "But, you know, that's not all. With You-Know-Who again, and no Dumbledore _or_ Harry this time…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the seat across from her. "What d'you suppose classes will be like? Will Professor McGonagall be Headmistress? I mean, she is deputy."

"I hope so! But, the Prophet is staying mum."

"You're getting the _Prophet_?" I stared at Luna incredulously, "What about the Quibbler?"

"I took a leaf out of Hermione's book." She glanced out of the window dreamily. "It's good to know what the enemy is up to at all times."

"Smart." I nodded in approval, trying to mask my shock. I mean, come on. Luna, on top of things? Things really had changed!

We talked of this and that for a while, stopping only to change into our school robes, then the train slowed and pulled up to the Hogsmeade station.

Luna:

As I lifted my trunk from the rack, I felt the setting sun on my arm, the black Hogwarts robe soaking up the warmth through the train window. _Well, even in this dark time, I guess there _can_ be some good!_ I smiled, and walked to the compartment door, lugging my trunk outside to the station.

***

"Luna!" Ginny's voice met my ears, and I turned around. "How are you?" Her voice, like Neville's, was straining to be happy.

"Good, relatively. You?" We walked towards a thestral-drawn carriage, Neville close behind us.

"About the same. OWL results good? Mine were, compared to Fred and George!" She laughed, and it sounded genuine.

"Mine were good, as well. You know, that's the first real laugh I've heard in a week."

She sobered. "Same. I guess that makes sense, though." We fell silent as the three of us climbed into the carriage, and that silence carried on for about five minutes.

"So, Ginny, who d'you think the new Headmaster or Headmistress will be?" Neville broke the silence, "Neither Luna or I know."

"Oh." Her face darkened. "Sadly, my family has the suspicion that, instead of Professor McGonagall filling in for a bit, the position is being filled by…" She paused for dramatic effect, though she didn't have to—Neville and I were hanging on to her every word. "Snape."

"What?" Neville yelped, and I stared at her in horror.

"That was my reaction, too." Ginny said grimly. "But, it makes sense. I mean-- it's only smart for You-Know-Who to have complete control of the school. Well, smart for him. I guess we just have to grin and bear it."

"Yeah." Neville said.

I was too shocked to say anything.

"But, we can see if the suspicions are true in about 30 seconds." Ginny spoke as the carriage stopped and we got out, joining our fellow students walking towards the entrance hall.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Please R&R!_

_Miana_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm _still_ not J.K. Rowling. So none of these people belong to me.

Ginny:

As the three of us walked into the Great Hall, my heart sank. The Order's suspicions had been right. Snape was in the seat from which, the year before, we had seen Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes greet us as we walked in. This year, there was no cheery welcome, only a cold, black stare. Luna gripped my arm tightly as Neville gasped.

"No!" Luna's whisper was not dreamy, but hard as ice. I looked at her in shock. I'd never heard Luna be anything but serene. "How can he take the place of the person he _murdered_?" Her grey eyes were flashing, and her hand, still on my arm, was shaking. I put my arm around her.

"I know, Luna. It's not right." I tried to speak calmly, but I was seething as well. I took a deep breath, and continued. "I don't think that the other teachers are happy with it, either. Look up there." I pointed, and both she and Neville glanced around at the other teachers, who were all looking like they would gladly murder Snape, and only the presence of their students was preventing the deed. Well, all but two of them.

"Who are they?" Neville asked, pointing to the two teachers on either side of Snape, "I don't think I've seen them before."

"Death Eaters." I said grimly, "Probably to enforce You-Know-Who's rule."

"Oh." Neville looked angrier than Luna, if that was possible. However, there was still a slight trace of the fearful and—ahem—more-than-a-little-clumsy boy that had been prominent up until the end of my 4th year at Hogwarts. But along with the anger and fear, there was more than a trace of defiance. "There are only three o them?" Luna and I looked at him quizzically, both noticing a spark of hope light in his eyes, but before he could elaborate, Luna had stopped at the Ravenclaw table.

"See you two later?" She asked, not _quite_ back to normal—well, normal for her, anyway—but getting there.

"Yeah." Neville and I spoke together. We walked in silence to the Gryffindor table, then, as we slipped into seats across from each other, Neville said "Look, what if—" But he had only started to speak when the doors opened, and Professor McGonagall brought in the new first years, carrying the Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool, as usual. We all listened intently to the Hat's new song, hoping that it would give advice, as it had for the past two years.

_Once more I glance through your mind_

_Trying (and succeeding) to find_

_Proof of where you should be_

_The place to help you succeed,_

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor_

_Those are the houses four._

_But I have advised, yes! Once and again,_

_To not let those boundaries stop you making friends._

_If the destruction of Hogwarts we are to fight,_

_The four that are separate must unite!_

_But, though I still sort young students here,_

_Please listen to my fear!_

And thus they were sorted. As the Hat read the thoughts of eleven-year-olds from Mia Alladen (Ravenclaw) to Andrew York (Hufflepuff), I couldn't help noticing that this group was way smaller than usual. I guess the Grangers weren't the only ones to decide that being a non-pure-blood was quite risky. Probably the notices that the Order had managed to send out to most of the non-pure-blood families in Great Britain were working. I felt grim satisfaction that disappeared as soon as Snape stood up. But, instead of talking, he just waved a hand and food appeared on the serving dishes.

As we ate, I wondered whether Ron, Hermione, and Harry were safe. Not seeing their names in the paper did cheer me up immensely, as I figured that You-Know-Who would probably publicize Harry's death as much as possible, trying to crush us.

"Ginny." Neville's voice was low, but earnest. "What if we started DA again? I mean, we're probably not going to have much Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore—I mean, I don't think that You-Know-Who would like that very much."

"That would be fun!" Lavender Brown spoke enthusiastically, "Well, more _important_ than fun," She became serious. "But really, it seems the most logical step."

"Yeah, that would be good." I nodded, musing. "But when? Let's wait for a bit, so we can figure out security—and how to get past it." I grinned, and Parvati, Lavender, and Neville laughed. But that laugh was cut short as our new Headmaster, Severus Snape, stood up.

Thanks for the fab reviews, everyone! And yes, I **know** that Luna's fury is totally out of character, but I think that everyone has a breaking point…

Also, sorry if the Sorting Hat song isn't that great, I tried my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters are _still_ not mine!!!

* * *

Luna:

I was still mad until part way through the chocolate gateau provided by the house elves at the end of the feast. But, when Snape stood up at the podium, my anger came back.

"Students and teachers," Snape began, though I hardly noticed. I was too busy keeping my hands from shaking—by clenching them into fists. "This year's classes will be—different. For one, please welcome two new teachers. As our previous Muggle Studies teacher has now—" He paused "Retired, we now will welcome Professor Carrow" (Here a short, squat, dirty-blond woman stood up) "to the post. And, as I am now headmaster, I will not be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts any longer, so we will welcome Professor Carrow" (A man, also short and dirty blond rose.) "To an—" Another pause "equivalent position. Thank you. Prefects, please lead your houses up to the dormitories."

There was the usual clamor of benches scraping back and calls of "First years! Follow me!" But there was hardly any of the loud, joyful chatter that had followed Dumbledore's beginning-of-year address. I looked around the Great Hall to see students walking in a group of two or three, murmuring softly while walking briskly. One table, however, behaved as normal—the Slytherins. _They would be, _I thought, and I didn't need the rather shocked expressions of other Ravenclaws to know that my face was set in a scowl.

* * *

Neville:

I was more than a little pleased by Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati's reactions to my idea about restarting Dumbledore's Army. To be honest, I'd been thinking that they'd shoot it down immediately. I mean, for the past six years, that's what's been happening to my ideas: I'm the clumsy, not-that-bright-boy who means well, but often messes up. I hadn't really thought that any idea of mine would go over that well, or that I would see the spark of hope in their eyes as I mentioned it. That had been Harry's department, striking hope as "The Boy Who Lived" and all that. I have never been—would never be—like him in a million years, and I had never seen that hope directed towards me before.

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall came down from the Staff Table and handed out the Gryffindor's schedules. I noticed that the other Heads of Houses were doing the same. I was surprised, as before, we got them magically distributed. I looked at mine, and was shocked to find "Muggle Studies" on it—I knew that I had not signed up for it! As I scanned down it some more, I found, not "Defense Against the Dark Arts", but simply "Dark Arts". Hoping against hope, I prayed that the magically-transcribed papers were in error, and classes would continue as they had for the six previous years of my life.

"Professor McGonagall?" I asked, as she neared me. "I didn't sign up for Muggle Studies. Also, there's a mistake on here. They didn't write "Defense Against" before "Dark Ar—" I broke off, meeting her eyes. She shook her head, almost imperceptibly, and I, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, resigned myself to the fact that she had comfirmed my fears.

"Muggle Studies is now a mandatory class, Longbottom," she replied in her usual tone, not showing any sign of her small, hidden, communication with me. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, Professor. Thank you."

I did not have either of the two Death Eater-taught classes on that first Monday, but, during supper, I heard about them from Ginny.

"Professor Carrow, the woman, is a bloody _nightmare_! If she thinks that I am going to just sit around to hear, about one-hundred bloody times per class, how Muggles are subhuman, and how witches and wizards born into Muggle families—including in that class, I might add, one of my _best friends_—are not really witches and wizards at all, but almost as bad as Muggles, in her eyes! Honestly! She's just barely beyond a gorilla herself!" Ginny stabbed her fork into her salad, evidently expressing her anger as calmly as possible. "I haven't had a class from the man, but, I'm not looking forward to it on Wednesday! If I had them in the same day, I'd probably kill myself—or them!" She laughed, but I could see the fire in her usually happy eyes, and knew that probably 75% of the school would be feeling that way.

That evening, alone in the dormitory, I dragged my trunk out from underneath my bed.

Clearing the bottom of the trunk on the left side, I found the envelope Spell-o-Taped to the silk lining. I detatched the envelope, and opened it up. I dumped my signal Galleon out into my hand, Hermione's creation glittering in the candlelight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me longer than a snail completing an Iron Man to post this! But, I've had a trip to Italy, Violin, Trombone, Rhythmic Gymnastics, and SCHOOL, which means I don't have any free time to write! (I barely have time to _sleep_!!)


	4. Chapter 4

_I am still not J.K. Rowling. All characters that you recognize are hers, the rest (random roommates, etc.) are mine._

* * *

Ginny:

At 5:00 am, I opened my eyes suddenly to smoke accosting my nostrils. I was stunned. _Nothing could burn in Hogwarts, could it?_ I wondered. As my eyes adjusted to the small amount of light in the room, I saw the source of the smoke—it was puffing up from the drawer in my bedside table. I stretched to open the drawer, but in my haste I fell off of my bed.

"What's up?" Leah Holst, one of my roommates, was peering sleepily from her bed.

"Who cares?" Celia Ralston had never been a morning person. As she spoke, she shoved her head under her pillow.

I'd ignored both of their comments, being busy getting up and opening my drawer. Inside, I found my DA Galleon from fifth year—on top of a scrap of now-singed parchment.

My friends had started coughing when I opened the drawer, causing the smoke to billow out into the room.

"_Aguamenti_! Merlin's beard, what was that?" Rebecca Puerta got out of bed and stalked over to me. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, "It was that!" I pointed to the Galleon.

"Merlin's beard!" Rebecca said again, but this time she was more astonished than annoyed. She snatched the Galleon from me, despite my protests. "Hang on!" She ran to her bed grabbed her glasses off of her bedside table. "Date's been changed!" She yelped. We all—even sleepy Celia—clustered around her, reading my coin over her shoulder.

"That's… next Saturday, isn't it? At…six a.m.? Same place…I guess." Even to my own ears, I sounded odd—a strange mixture of unconfidence, excitement, and disbelief.

"Well… early figures, I guess." Leah shrugged. "I mean…we don't want them finding out!" There was only one "them" that she could mean, and we all knew it.

Even Cecilia, tired as she was, did not go back to sleep. Instead, we stayed up, talking about what we thought the Death Eaters' classes would be like, and what the DA could do to stop them, or at least heckle them as much as possible.

As we passed through the common room to get down to the dining hall, we saw Neville coming down from the boy's dormitories. We usually made no contact at this hour—we were usually still sleep logged—but today, we were already awake, and so was he.

"Hi, Ginny, Rebecca, Celia, Leah," Neville walked up to us, eyes sparkling with excitement that seemed uncommon, but not out of place on his face. "Did you see the Galleons?"

"Yeah!" Leah exclaimed, "Ginny's started a small fire—it was on some parchment. But whatever, who set it?"

"Oh, sorry." Neville looked slightly chagrined.

"Why sorry? You didn't do anything!" I was curious--apologizing for nothing was not like Neville.

"Yes, I did, actually. I set the Galleon." Our faces obviously showed shock at his statement, because Neville colored a little. "What, you didn't expect it to be me? But honestly, did you see how upset Luna was? That showed me—along with that little speech of Snape's—that something had to be done!"

"Hear, hear, Neville!" Celia exclaimed. We continued walking to the Great Hall in silence, but we all felt excitement—and hope—coursing through our veins.

Luna:

As soon as I woke up in the morning, I reached--as I always did, out of habit--to the Galleon that Hermione had made two years ago. To my surprise, it was warm! I looked closer at the side, and realized with a jolt that it was set for the upcoming Saturday! I smiled, and dressed quickly, careful not to disturb my still slumbering roommates, Elise, Carol, and Gwen.

By the time I was dressed, the other girls were opening their eyes.

"Morning!" I beamed at them all.

"Stop. Being. Cheerful. It's too bloody early!" Elise glared at me as she ran a hairbrush through her short brown hair.

"Why shouldn't I be cheerful? We have another DA meeting."

"Why shouldn't you? I can give you one hundred reaso--wait, what about DA?"

The other girls were all looking at me curiously.

"The Galleon's been set…" I held it up.

"Hey! Cool!" Carol was the first to speak. "When?"

"You're not going to like this," I warned them, "Six a.m. next Saturday." I waited for the outburst of "What?" and "No way!" and "Then I'm so not going!"

"Anything to try to survive the Death Eater classes, I guess." Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah. I wonder who set it…" I murmured, then set off down to the Great Hall.

As I walked through the corridor to go to my first class--Herbology-- after breakfast, Neville came over to me.

"Hello, Neville," I smiled, then lowered my voice "Did you know that the Gall--"

"--Eon's been set," he finished my sentence in a voice even lower than my own, "Yes, I know. I set it."

"Oh!" I smiled, pleasantly surprised at this information, "Will it be at the same place?"

"Of course. Hey, I've got to go to class. It's Muggle Studies with that female one, so that should be informative. Good to see what we're up against…" He turned back along the corridor to go to his next class.

"Good bye!" I called, still smiling. I knew that by holding on to the hope of Saturday's meeting, I could make it through the week, no matter how horrible the Death Eater's classes could be. And I knew that they would be horrible.

* * *

_*scary music here*_

_Next chapter coming up........sometime. I'm not sure when, though._

_Reviews are always appreciated!_

_Miana_

_P.S. I know that Aguamenti is a spell learned in sixth year, not before it, but Rebecca is kind of like Hermione, I guess. In the sense that she learns everything ahead of time.  
_


End file.
